


(Re)Seducing You

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, audio script, bj, gonewildaudible, romantic, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 1
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	(Re)Seducing You

[script offer] [F4M] (Re)Seducing You [Romantic] [Rough] [BJ] [Creampie]

(Cheery/Happy) Hey! I know you didn't expect me. 

[kiss noise, brief like on the cheek]

I brought you dinner. And a snack. [suggestive laugh]

I know you’re busy, hon. But things haven’t been great between us lately. I came all the way to your office tonight just to see you. Would you mind talking with me a little while?

(obviously upset) Oh? You don't have the time? Are you sure?

(tauntingly) What about all the men in your office who saw me come in wearing this tight little red dress that shows off my tits? Do you think they would have the time to fuck me? I think that they probably would make the time, don’t you? 

(Maybe a little sarcastic) Oh, so now you’re interested? Worried about your wife fucking some stud out in the parking lot?

You're angry now. Good. I don't think I could take being ignored much longer.

I didn’t by the way. Fuck anyone else. (near tears) Even if I wanted to...I don't think I could. I fucking love you, you asshole.

Maybe it was cruel to say those things. Or maybe it was to catch your interest and remind you that your wife needs you. Maybe I wanted you to feel how I feel. 

I feel insecure. I look around your office and I see a lot of attractive, intelligent and *much* younger women. Women that would jump at the chance to be with someone like you. Married or not. 

Honey, I *know* that you are doing this for us. But it's been *months* of me getting *maybe* a few hours of time with you a week. And it's been over a month since you even showed any interest in having sex with me. 

I’ve been afraid of bothering you or being needy when you're so stressed. I’ve been afraid that I’m failing you somehow. Or that you’ve lost interest. Or found someone else. 

Mostly I'm afraid that you don't love me anymore. And I'll become just like a lot of my friends. Suddenly alone and wondering how my love vanished. 

I...I know you still love me. Of course I know. I just...see things moving in the wrong direction. So I thought about it, and I decided that it wasn't inevitable. And that I could remind you of why you fell in love with me *and* support you while you finish this project. 

Do you remember before we got married, when I was finishing my last degree? I was gone a lot. You supported me. You let me cry on your shoulder. You paid all the bills and told me not to worry. And...and you fucked me when I needed it. I didn't want anyone but you. You made sure of that by being a good husband.

So I guess I'm saying that while I am feeling neglected, I'm also being very selfish. I need to stop waiting for you to take care of me and take care of you instead. 

Remember your friends told you not to date me because I was a slut? [laughs] You ignored them. You understood that just because a girl was forward and slept with more than a few men, didn’t mean that she wasn’t honest. And I never cheated. You understood that about me. You told me right off that you didn't want a one-night stand with me, you wanted something long term. It surprised me. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you how much I love you for that. 

Your friends were partially right, though. I *am* a slut. I’m just *your* slut. And maybe that’s what you need right now.

So tonight I put on the tightest, most revealing dress I have and then made you something delicious. Then I came to your work after hours. And I'd really like to have your cock in my mouth. And then maybe you could bend me over your desk and fill me with your cum. You could use me really roughly, like you used to. I know I pissed you off earlier...maybe you should break me in again if I'm getting too bratty.

Since I'm not hearing any objections…

[unzip noise]

I don't think I tell you enough how amazing your cock is. You've made me scream so many times with it. It's what I think about when I'm fingering myself. It made me forget that other men exist. 

Can I pleeeasse just have a little taste? [seductive laugh]

Mmm, thank you.

[bj noises start here, slowly]

Was that a moan? Did you forget how skilled your slut wife is with her tongue? 

[improv bj for a bit, before it suddenly gets more intense]

That's right. Grab my hair and fuck my mouth. Use me like the slut I am. 

[rough face-fucking/deep throating]

Oh fuck it's so hot when you just take what you want from me. 

[bj noises stop suddenly]

Yeah. I can see that your pissed. That's why I stopped. Your slut wife needs to be put in her place. 

Oh fuck baby that's right, just bend me over and pull my dress up. Hurt me. 

Fuck yes just tear the thong off of me. Jesus that's so hot. See how wet your whore is for you? Please baby show me how you need me. Show me how bad I am for teasing you. 

[big moan entered brutally]

Oh fuck that's right baby. 

Fuck me hard, baby. Like on our wedding night when you made me cum and cry at the same time. I love it when your sweet but your slut needs to be claimed. Will you do that for me?

Fuck. Yeah baby just like that. Grab my hair and force my head into your desk. It's ok if you bruise me. I love it when you mark me. I just want to be your slut. Just yours. 

Take me please. Please come in me. It's not safe today. I don't care. I love knowing I'm full of your cum and I'd be so happy if you fucked a baby into me. You don't know how much I'd love it. 

That's it baby. Use me. Please. Please cum in me. Prove I'm yours. Oh fuck.

[improv to orgasm]

(breathing heavily) Oh my god. Oh my god you are still amazing. And you look pretty happy too. [laughs]

I know you're going to work late tonight. And until this project is done. I want you to remember that your wife loves you and understands. And I want you to call me anytime you need me. Don't even ask. Just tell your slut wife where to be and I'll take anything, do anything for you. Just please remember how much I love you. 

I...I know you love me but its so good to hear it. Especially after such a good hard fucking.


End file.
